


🚪 Night Terrors 🚪 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🚪

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "Elementry My Dear Daddy!" Is Mentioned, Cuddling, Cuddling In A Bed At Night, M/M, Mentions of the Dark Mindpalace, Nicknames, Prinxiety - Freeform, Refrences to Remus's "Birthday Suit", Roman is Neutrel To Virgil, Shirtless Virgil, Some Facts About Hugging, Spoilers for Accepting Anxiety Part One and Two, Swear Words, Texting, Virgil Has Run Away From The Dark Sides, Virgil Hates Roman, mentions of demons - Freeform, mindpalace, non-human au, remus is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " You scared of the dark or something?"Virgil Sanders has just recently escaped the Dark Sides and has found refuge in the Mindpalace. While Virgil is free from the chains of Deceit, he isn't exactly blossoming in his new environment. He despises Remus's twin brother, Creativity or "Roman" as the others refer to him. He is as cocky and arrogant as the Dark Sides described him as until one night where the two have a strange encounter...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 57





	🚪 Night Terrors 🚪 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🚪

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything You May Be Uncomfortable With
> 
> Word Count: 1,002 Words
> 
> Character Count: 5,483 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 38 Seconds

" Again..?"

Virgil sighed at the alarm clock beside his bed as he snuggled up against his black bedsheets. As per usual, it was 1 am and he had gotten not a single second of sleep. It felt insufferable. He didn't want to leave his bedroom as he could disturb everyone in the Mindpalace and wondering in the darkness alone sounded like a walking nightmare. Who knows what demons waited for their prey near the fridge? And if the others were somehow awake at this ungodly hour, he didn't want to answer their questions.

Panicked, Virgil had not a single clue of how to solve this. His only answer seemed to try and contact one of the other sides but what could they do? Logan would just lecture him about healthy sleeping habitats and pretending he had his life under control. Patton would just get concerned over him and he didn't want pity and the Dark Sides would never be allowed near him. He had spent years with them and did not want Remus to get any ideas. The memory of Remu's "Birthday Suit" would haunt him for years even if Deceit didn't seem immensely bothered by this.

Roman.

That overly confident, arrogant brat.

Was he really the only choice?

Roman's bedroom was only a few strides away from his, exactly next to his to be precise and he could guess he was not having his beauty sleep right now. Virgil remembered him being in a right state when Thomas messed up his line in his newest performance, beauty sleep was likely not on his mind now. 

He glanced at the phone on the side table. Roman, of course, was obviously his most hated of the Sides but... Roman cuddling him may not be so bad. I mean, if Patton was so obsessed with hugging him and Logan, there must be some good reason Patton was stealing all the Serotonin from them. Just...fuck it! 

Not wanting fear to cross his mind, he impulsively snatched his phone and looked for Roman's contact. There he was, Sir-Sings-A-Lot. He sent a message, asking if he was awake. 

No response. Oh God, maybe he should just forget this whole thing. I mean, what's one night of sleep lost? Well, he had barely slept well since he moved in with the Light Sides. God, why was this so difficult? Why couldn't he be like Roman and make a decision, no matter how impulsive it was? Why was he even asking Roman?!

A reply.

" Yeah what's up Stormcloud?" It said.

Did he really need to use such a nickname?

" Look I can't sleep and Patton is tired so, can you just come into my room?" He replied.

Roman began to type before he stopped.

" Sure, you scared of the dark or something?" He said.

Come on Virgil, just do this!

" No, I just haven't been sleeping good," He typed, pausing a lot.

He shouldn't just tell him about his weekly sleep problems, it was none of his business.

" I'll be right on my way 😘 " Roman replied before he heard noises from the other room.

If he ever used an emoji in a text, he would have forced the others to publicly execute him. Virgil was silent as he heard a knock at his poster covered door.

" Hey Virge, can I come in?" Roman asked, yawns escaping his mouth.

" Why else would I invite you in?" Virgil scoffed, opening the door and greeted by Roman's messy hair.

" So, what exactly do you want me to do, give you a massage?" He chuckled, strutting like into the room as if he owned it. "Well, I don't know! You probably have ideas," He rolled his eyes at the last part."Well if you're trying to get to sleep, I could suggest I hug you my Chemically Imbalanced Romance!" Roman said. "Cuddles?!"Virgil said with confusion. " How the hell would that help me?" Virgil said. "Well Logan told me being hugged when physically or emotionally stressed releases oxytocin which gives off the feeling of calmness in your brain," Roman quoted.

"When the hell did you start remembering Logan's rants?" Virgil asked. "If I can remember a whole 2-hour script I can remember some helpful lectures every once in a while," Roman commented. 

Well, if Roman was pulling this stuff out of his ass for some suspicious reason Virgil couldn't lie he was not compelled at the thought. I mean, he couldn't be horrible at hugs and Logan was never wrong. Expect that one time he used infinitesimal wrong and the time he said," Elementary, My Dear Daddy,". 

"Fine then,just...do not make this awkward or I can tell the Sides about all of the stuff you did in the Mindscape!" Virgil protested as he made his way to his bed. He plumped up the pillows as he covered himself under the bedsheets. He gestured to Roman to join him. He felt the Prince slowly moved his hands towards his stomach. " You alright with this?" He asked with a surprising tone of concern in his voice. " Y-yeah," Virgil stuttered, the fact the Prince was touching his bare skin slightly scaring him. 

Roman retreated his warm hands to his back. " You didn't sound so sure," He replied. "It's just... I'm not used to being hugged," Virgil confessed, not wanting to explain the whole story. 

As the years progressed, the Dark Sides displayed less and less affection towards him. Long ago were the days of the three of them huddling underneath a single blanket, shivering inside dark castle they lived in. Roman looked as he wanted to ask something but he didn't and instead made himself comfy in the bed beside Virgil. "Well you'll get used to it soon, Patton gives hugs to everyone," Roman said. "You can just... I don't know... sleep beside me that might help," Virgil added. "Sure Stormy," Roman replied as he snuggled himself against the emo. 

If he wasn't lying to himself, Virgil was slowly starting to enjoy this kind of affection...


End file.
